Mark
Mark is a member of The Three Great Beasts, holding the Title of Leviathan. Appearance Mark appears a an teenage boy black hair and green eyes. He's somewhat short for a man, only standing 167cm. He typically has a relaxed expression on his face. His back is covered by a large tattoo of a Leviathan. Personality Mark is a pacifist, preferring to avoid violence. He is a nice person who is polite towards everyone and makes an effort to be friendly. He's described as someone content at life, having very little motivation if any. Despite his politeness, with the exception of his daughter, Mark doesn't really care about anything. After regainig his memories, Mark is more cruel and confident. His smile changes into a more bloodthirsty one and he gained a strong battle lust. History 10 Years Ago Mark was discovered by Hendrickson and Dreyfus at the ruins of Danafor, clutching a two year old Iseult in his arms. Upon asking him how he got their, the two Holy Knights learned that Mark was amnesiac and could only remember his name and that Isuelt was his daughter. Deciding to see if Meliodas recodnized him, the two Holy Knights brought Mark back to Liones. There, he was introduced to the Dragon Sin of Wrath, but Melidoas had no idea who he was. He then decided to settle down in Liones permanently. After the death of Zaratras, Mark became a Holy Knight of Liones and eventually was recruited into the Three Great Beasts. Plot Abilities and Equipment Abilities *'Ghost :' An ability that allows Mark to make himself and anything he touches intangible for a short time. **'Phase Cutter': By repeatedly making a thin enough object intangible and tangible again at high speeds, Mark can cause that object to have the effect of a blade, allowing it to cut even without any points or edges. Mark states that the "sharpness" of whatever he uses depends on both the object's original mass and the frequency at which he phases the object. Mark states that if used at its highest level, it is unblockable. * Hellblaze: As a demon Mark has the ability to use Hellblaze. * Resonan'''t: After devouring the Original Demon, Mark gained the powers of him and his two halves, including Cusack's Resonant. * '''Full Counter: After devouring the Original Demon, Mark gained the powers of it and its two halves, including Chandler's Full Counter. * Crisis: After devouring the Original Demon, Mark gained the powers of it and its two halves, including The Original Demon's Crisis. Weapons *'Cortana': A special sword owned by Mark, The sword has flat edges and lacks a tip, making it useless to an ordinary swordsman, however, when combined with Mark's Phase Cutter ability, it can be used as a strong blade that only Mark can use. Mark had the sword made the way it is to prevent himself from accidentally killing someone. Power Level Start of the series: After regaining his memories: After absorbing Selflessness: After absorbing Pacifism: After devouring the Original Demon: Relationships Family Iseult Mark is a doting father and genuinely loves his daughter. Three Great Beasts Pellinore Morgana Morgana is like an older sister to him. He has shown not to mind her occasional teasing of him. Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Mark met Meliodas once after he was brought to Liones. The two got along, but neither gave a lasting impression. Holy Knights Dreyfus He was one of the Holy Knights that found Mark and brought him back to Liones Hendrickson He was one of the Holy Knights that found Mark and brought him back to Liones Royal Family Elizabeth Liones Mark sees Elizabth as Isuelts friend. For some reason, he calls her Little Liz. Demon Clan Demon King Mark was found in Purgatory many years ago and raised by the Demon King. Battles Trivia * Despite looking like a teenager, the fact that he has a daughter and the fact that he hasn't visibly aged in ten years imply that he is quite a bit older. * He is left-handed * Daily routine: Wasting time * Weak Point: His daughter * Birthplace: Unknown * What he likes about himself: Being a good father * Dream/Hope: Regaining his memories * He has no regrets * The most embarrassing thing in his life: How stupid he can seem at times * What he wants the most right now: to regain his memories * Favorite animal: Orca * Favorite scent: Fresh cut grass * He has no favorite food * Charming point: His hair * His complex is his height * The person he respects most is Pellinore * The person he does not want to make an enemy of is Morgana Quotes Category:Three Great Beasts Category:Beast Rising Category:Holy Knights Category:Fanon Male Characters